Fafner Units and Weapons
The following page lists the various types of fafner units and their weapons from the Fafner franchise. Units *'Fafner Trooper Type' - Unmanned limited-production Fafners created and fielded by Alvis. Seen in Exodus. In combat, they are controlled from the Mark Drei. *'Fafner Mark Sechs Amaterasu (XVI)' - Third generation Nothung-model, or technically Second Stage (SS) Fafner based on Mark Sechs. Seen in Exodus. Able to summon nearby objects (such as armaments) after receiving a new power. It is piloted by Sui Kaburagi. *'Fafner Mark Fünf Tsukuyomi (XV)' - Third generation Nothung-model, or technically Second Stage (SS) Fafner based on Mark Fünf piloted by Mimika Mikagami. Seen in Exodus. Just like Mark Fünf, it's equipped with Aegis Shield and also can be used to slash the enemies once activated. *'Fafner Mark Elf Susanoo (XIV)' - Third generation Nothung-model, or technically Second Stage (SS) Fafner based on Mark Elf. Seen in Exodus. After received new power, it has teleportation ability, just like Mark Sein and Mark Nicht. It is piloted by Reo Mikado. *'Fafner Mark Dreizehn (XIII)' - Second-generation Nothung-model Fafner. Seen in the movie and Exodus. It is piloted by Canon Hazama. In Exodus, it displays the ability to predict the actions of the enemy a short period of time in advance, and moves with speed that rivals that of Mark Sein. *'Fafner Mark Zwölf (XII)' - Second-generation Nothung-model Fafner. Seen in the movie and Exodus. Capable to attack the enemies by its head, butting them. It is piloted by Seri Tatekami. *'Fafner Mark Elf (XI)' - First-generation Nothung-model Fafner. Kazuki's boarding machine. Capable of atmospheric flight to a certain extent. Its core later implanted into Mark Sein when it was captured by the Neo UN. It doesn't appear in the movie. In Exodus, it is used as the basis model of Mark Elf Susanoo (XIV). *'Fafner Mark Zehn (X)' - Second-generation Nothung model-Fafner. Seen in the movie and Exodus. It is piloted by Akira Nishio. *'Fafner Mark Neun (IX)' - Second-generation Nothung-model Fafner. Seen in the movie and Exodus. It is piloted by Rina Nishio. *'Fafner Mark Acht (VIII)' - First-generation Nothung-model Fafner. Relatively basic Fafner used by Kenji Kondō. *'Fafner Mark Sieben (VII)' - First-generation Nothung-model Fafner. Flight-capable Fafner based around the Mark Sechs. Equipped with Dragon Tooth to fire enemies at distant range. It is piloted by Maya Tōmi. *'Fafner Mark Sechs (VI)' - First-generation Nothung-model Fafner. Flight-capable in atmosphere. Used very briefly by Shōko in Episode 6 when she used it to destroy a Festum by activating self-destruct system. It doesn't appear in the movie. In Exodus, it is used as the basis model of Mark Sechs Amaterasu (XVI). *'Fafner Mark Fünf (V)' - First-generation Nothung-model Fafner. Defense-use Fafner equipped with the Aegis Shield. Used by Mamoru Kodate in the TV-series and later piloted by Hiroto Douma in the movie and Exodus. In Exodus, it is used as the basis model of Mark Fünf Tsukuyomi (XV). *'Fafner Mark Vier (IV)' - First-generation Nothung-model Fafner. Heavy assault unit briefly used by Kōyō Kasugai. Its core later implanted into Mark Nicht. In the movie, it is repiloted by Kōyō Kasugai. *'Fafner Mark Drei (III)' - First-generation Nothung-model Fafner. Specialized Fafner used by Sakura Kaname. Can charge energy into its right hand to use the "Energy Knuckle" attack. Later piloted by Canon Hazama and repiloted by Sakura Kaname in the movie. Also piloted by Sakura in Exodus, where it is used as a command unit for unmanned Trooper type Fafners. Gains the ability to replicate destroyed Trooper types when they are destroyed, though the replica disappear after the end of battle. *'Fafner Thrones model' - One of new mass-production Fafner models developed by Perseus Company of Neo UN. Appears in Exodus which one of the unit is piloted by Jonathan Mitsuhiro Bartland. *'Fafner Dominions model' - One of new mass-production Fafner models developed by Perseus Company of Neo UN. Appears in Exodus which one of the unit is piloted by Aishwarya 'Ai' Fein. *'Fafner Powers model' - One of new mass-production Fafner models developed by Perseus Company of Neo UN. Appears in Exodus which one of the unit is piloted by Billy Morgan. *'Fafner Mega Therion model' - Michio's Fafner, which is very different from the Nothung models made by Tatsumiya. This model is made by the Neo UN. Later destroyed after the battle with Festum. *'Fafner Babalon model' - Canon's Fafner, which is very different from the Nothung models made by Tatsumiya. This model is made by the Neo UN. Later destroyed after the battle with Festum. *'Fafner Gnosis model' - The mass-production Fafner models made by the Neo UN. Their reliability is questionable. Their armaments consist of a right-arm Machine gun and a left-arm beam cannon, which, as seen in the anime, are mostly useless against even the most common Sphinx-type Festums. It is briefly used by Kazuki Makabe when he was trying to escape from the Neo UN base after Festum's attack in the TV-series. *'Fafner ? model' - A second mass-production Fafner of the Neo UN seen during Operation Heaven's Door which is capable of flight. Might be Mega Therion units. *'Fafner Mark Sein ('Existence')' - A Salvator-model Fafner created the Neo UN. Initially supposed to be piloted by Michio Hino, it became Kazuki's second boarding machine, delivered to him by a Festum in Master Form (Festums that take on human appearance) after Mark Elf was captured by the Neo UN and its core implanted into Mark Sein. The Festum in question is called Mjolnir and is the Festum his mother Akane Makabe merged with, thus having her looks. This unit changed form and abilities drastically after 'melting' inside a Festum, which among other things made it pilotable only by Kazuki. In Exodus, Mark Sein has gained the power to negate and even reverse some cases of assimilation. *'Fafner Mark Nicht ('Nothingness')' - A Salvator-model Fafner created by the Neo UN. It is a black version of the Mark Sein's original form using the core of the sunken remnants of the Mark Vier. It was intended to be piloted by Yukie Kariya during Operation Heaven's Door, but it was stolen by the master festum Idun. It shares abilities from both Mark Sein and the festum. Later piloted by Misao Kurusu in Heaven and Earth and by Soushi Minashiro in Exodus. The form of Mark Nicht appearing in the movie and Exodus is more organic in appearance than it was originally, similar to Mark Sein's transformation in the series. It also appears more demonic and sinister in appearance. In Exodus, while Mark Sein can assimilate weapons to increase their power and revert assimilation, Nicht has the power to assimilate its Festum targets and then use the unique abilities of those targets. Mark Nicht is occasionally referred to in Exodus as the Child of Nothingness (虚無の子 Kyomu no Ko). *'Fafner Titan Model (TSX)' - Seen in Right of Left piloted by Ryō, Yumi, and their classmates, it appears to be a pre-production model Fafner. At least four were produced. The Assimilation Phenomenon also appears to be accelerated when using the Titan models. Armaments seems to consist of Arm Machineguns, a prototype version of the Luger Lance simply called Naginata, and a multi-tube Missile launcher. *'Fafner Mark Zwei (II)' - Seen in Right of Left. It appears to have been built at the same time as the Mark I as their piloting tests were at the same time and they seem to have virtually identical configurations. This was Karin Kuramae's unit which she tried to board in the first episode. Most of it was used to repair/rebuild Mark Elf after Kazuki's first battle. It doesn't appear in the movie. *'Fafner Mark Eins (I)' - This appears to be the first Nothung Model made by Tatsumiya island. It was supposed to be piloted by Sōshi Minashiro (as seen in Right of Left), but apparently he cannot use it because of his scarred eye. It is a basic unit that became Michio's after the destruction of the Mega Therion. It is later destroyed in battle against Mark Nicht, and Michio is killed. It doesn't appear in the movie. *'Zero Fafner' - The prototype Fafner model, later referred as Aegil-model Fafner in the movie, only mentioned in official background information. Developed by professor Ikumi Nishio. After its initial test phase, some high-ranking members of Alvis defected to the Neo UN. Zero Fafner is very huge and massive compared with other Fafner models, measuring about 100 m in height. As a Siegfried-system integrated frame, Zero Fafner requires two pilots in order to operate it. Zero Fafner is piloted by Rina and Akira Nishio (initially tested by Rina and Akira's parents, but failed) as seen in the movie. Mark I-III+XI apparently share the same body design, as do Mk.VI & VII and IV & VIII, respectively, according to the Memorial Book. Weapons *'Aegis Shield' - Mounted on protectors either on the shoulders or the back. It is essentially a portable Welle Shield, and is used to block Festum attacks. *'Cluster Bomb' *'Dimension Gun' - A large cannon/bazooka type weapon capable of inflicting a large amount of inter-dimensional damage. Can only fire one shot. Appears only in the game. *'Dragon Tooth' - A high-caliber sniper rifle with a 'tooth' to dig into the ground for stability. *'Durandal' - A small sidearm for taking on light targets. Ineffectual against Festums. *'Electromagnetic Launcher' - A railcannon type weapon. It is usually referred to as the "Rail Gun". *'Energy Fist' - Used by Mark Drei initially. Concentrating energy into its right hand, the Fafner shoves it through the Festum's core, destroying it. *'Fenrir System' - A self-destruct system that is assumed to activate automatically, should the Fafner be assimilated. It creates a miniaturized black hole similar to the Festums upon detonation. *'Fire Drake' *'Garm-44' - A semi-automatic rifle with 100 rounds, scaled to Fafner size. *'Gegner' - A small energy weapon, used typically against small Festums. *'Gelatic Bullet' *'Lindwurm' - The Fafner's carrier-type vehicle. It is guided by the Siegfried System. Its armaments include Missile Pods, Grapple Pods, and a rotating Laser Cannon. *'Long Sword' - Mounted in a compartment within the Lindwurm. A solid shaft with a laser-edge running up the blade. Proved to be marginally effective against Festums. *'Medusa' - A shoulder mounted energy cannon. Contains considerable power, comparable to that of the Lindwurms Tail Laser Cannon. *'Mine Blade' - A short laser-edged knife. The blade is apparently made of nanomachines and can reshape itself, if broken. It bears an uncanny resemblance to the 'progressive knife' of the renowned series Evangelion in both appearance and use. *'Piram' - A handheld spike launcher. Once the spike hits the target, it sends an electric charge through the cable to damage or immobilize it. *'Punch' - A basic punching attack. Usually aided by a piston to provide more of a kick. *'Razing Cutter' - Small wires stored in the Fafner's knuckles that shoot out and envelope enemies. The wires can be charged to cut through materials. *'Luger Lance' - The Fafner's main weapon. Usually used as a sword, but can be expanded to open a gap. Once a gap is made, an energy shot can be launched. *'Scorpion' *'Thermotics Blade' Category:Mecha